


Сватовство

by Alfhild



Category: Hindu Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Сын Кришны оригинальным образом сватается к дочери Дурьодханы





	

Во тьме сначала разлилось теплое золотое сияние, потом показался огонек, укрытый розовой раковиной ладони. Самба даже зажмурился, пережидая, когда отвыкшие от света глаза перестанут слезиться. Огонек замер с той стороны решетки. В неверном робком свете проступила неровная кладка стен, вырастающие из тьмы тени и закутанный в яркий шелк девичий стан.   
— Зачем ты пришла, дочь Бханумати? — спросил Самба и удивился, как резко и хрипло прозвучал его голос.  
Девушка поставила светильник на выступ в стене, опустила на пол оплетенную тыквенную долбленку и узелок, тряхнула рукой — благородные девушки не приучены носить тяжелое. Самба смотрел, как она двигается — плавно, уверенно, так, что не звенит ни тяжелое ожерелье, ни браслеты. Девушка протянула ему чашку с водой сквозь решетку. Самба осторожно взял ее за края, выше тонких пальцев, выкрашенных хной. Ему хотелось коснуться как раз не глиняного бока чашки, а теплой руки, но он сдержался. Вода была чистой и прохладной.   
— Зачем ты это сделал, царевич? — спросила девушка.  
— Я захотел тебя в жены, едва увидел — давно, очень давно, и надеялся, что ты не откажешь мне. Но ты даже не посмотрела на меня!  
— И ты решил, что если украдешь меня прямо со сваямвары, то это будет великий подвиг?  
Самба широко улыбнулся.  
— Великий Бхишма увез со сваямвары трех кашийских царевен, твой отец увез твою мать — неужто он думал, что не сыщется других отважных?  
Лакшмани фыркнула.  
— Если я так тебе противен — зачем ты пришла? — спросил Самба.  
Против света ее лицо было почти неразличимо, она была темным силуэтом, окутанным алым шелком.  
— Я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда, — сказала она. — Но обещай, что сразу уедешь в Двараку.  
— А ты? Поедешь со мной?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Я не могу.  
— Почему?  
Дома Самбу считали самым упрямым из множества родных и сводных братьев. И недаром.  
— Ты — сын Васудевы Кришны. Он друг Арджуны, союзник Пандавов, а они — враги моему отцу! Как я могу уехать с тобой?  
Самба стиснул прутья решетки до боли в пальцах.  
— Но ты же выходишь замуж не за моего отца! И я не враг твоему отцу! Почему счастье твоей жизни должно зависеть от его вражды?  
Лакшмани топнула ногой так, что зазвенел ножной браслет.  
— С чего ты взял, что ты — счастье моей жизни?  
Самба улыбнулся по-настоящему.  
— Потому что ты смотрела на меня. Ты улыбалась мне — и больше никому. Каждый раз, как мы встречались, ты говорила со мной. И разве ты не просила своего отца пощадить меня?   
— Как мог отец не пощадить племянника своего учителя?   
— Ты думала, что я без сознания, но я слышал, Лакшмани. Я помню, как твоя рука касалась моего лица. Больше всего я сожалею, что проиграл. Прости.  
— Я не могу выйти за тебя замуж! — с отчаянием в голосе воскликнула Лакшмани. — Твой отец убил моего деда! Неужели ты возьмешь в жены дочь асурьи?  
— Я хочу взять в жены тебя, а не твою мать! И уж тем более не твоего деда!   
Лакшмани против воли хихикнула, прикрыв губы ладонью.  
— Кем я буду в доме твоего отца, сын Джамбавати? Твоя мать тоже враг моего рода, она не примет невесткой женщину из рода Наракасура! Да еще без приданого.  
— Моя мать, конечно, дочь медвежьего царя, но клянусь тебе, ни одна из жен моих братьев от нее не пострадала. И потом, твоя мать ничем не хуже моей — говорят, что она очень сильна и в борьбе не уступает твоему отцу. Это правда?  
— Правда.   
— Ну вот, видишь! Я свою тещу уже заранее боюсь.  
— Хватит! Как ты не понимаешь, что это невозможно!  
— Послушай, это ведь старый обычай — помириться двум династиям через брак детей. Мой отец точно не будет возражать.  
— А он знает, что ты уехал на мою сваямвару?  
Самба покаянно опустил голову.  
— Ты глупец и упрямец, сын Джамбавати, и всегда был таким, с самого детства.  
— Но ведь ты меня все равно любишь?  
Не отвечая, Лакшмани закрыла лицо покрывалом и убежала.  
— Ну вот, — сказал Самба, тяжело опускаясь на пол возле решетки. — Сказать “нет” не позволяет совесть, сказать “да” — гордость. Как всегда.  
Он вздохнул, потом просунул руку между прутьями и с трудом дотянулся до оставленного девушкой узелка. Не сразу, но подцепил пальцами ткань и подтянул узелок к себе. Там оказались свежие лепешки, нарезанное полосками мясо и зелень. Он ел, глядя на огонек светильника, который Лакшмани позабыла в темнице, а когда масло выгорело и фитиль зачадил и погас, ощупью нашел охапку сухой травы, служившую ему ложем, и заснул. Во тьме его снов огонек светильника озарял лицо и руки Лакшмани, которая ладонью защищала огонек от ветра.

**Author's Note:**

> [Самба](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samba_\(Krishna%27s_son\)) \- сын Кришны и [Джамбавати](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jambavati), третьей его жены, дочери царя медведей [Джамбавана](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD) (советника царя обезьян-ванаров Сугривы в "Рамаяне"). Родился по благословению Шивы, которое Кришна испросил для Джамбавати, не имевшей детей. Навлек на ядавов проклятие брахмана, которое стало одной из причин побоища на палицах (подробнее см. ["Маусалапарва"](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B2%D0%B0))  
> [Лакшмани](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lakshmanaa) \- дочь [Дурьодханы](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D1%80%D1%8C%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0) и его супруги [Бханумати](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhanumati_\(Mahabharata\)), дочь царя Праджьотиша [Бхагадатты](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhagadatta), сына убитого Кришной и его женой Сатьябхамой [Наракасура](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narakasura). Самба украл ее со сваямвары, но увезти не смог, поскольку за ним в погоню пустились пять лучших великоколесничных воинов Хастинапура. Самба оставался в плену, пока его дядя [Баларама](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0) не разрешил этот конфликт.


End file.
